


93: “One more word and I will turn this car around!”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [93]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Bat Family, Blended family, M/M, Mentions Cassandra Cain, Mentions of Barbara Gordon, Mentions of Harper Row, Mentions of Helen Wayne, Mentions of Kara Zor-El, Mentions of Karen Starr, Mentions of Katherine Kane, Mentions of Kenan Kong, Mentions of Stephanie Brown - Freeform, Mentions of Tanya Spears, Multi, Road Trips, SuperBats Family, super family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	93: “One more word and I will turn this car around!”

**93: “One more word and I will turn this car around!”**

* * *

“Are we there yet?” Damian asked for the forty-six time not that Clark was counting or anything.

“No. We’re not there.”

“Why are we driving when we could have taken the jet.” Damian demanded. He had his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed trying to look intimidating which wasn’t working with Jonathan snoring against his collar.

“Because this is a family trip. Beside this is how you build memories.”

“Memories of how long it takes to get there? The jet would have gotta us there so much quicker instead of of wasting our time.”

“I agree with the demon. This is boring and stuffy.” Jason called out from the back. He was packed into the back row with his boyfriends Tim & Conner beside him. “Why do the girls get to skip out?”

Bruce didn’t even bother turning back, “Because the girls come to the family dinners on Wednesday and Friday. Beside they have plans.”

"What plans?" Conner asked. Bruce would have normally ignored the question but the younger male seemed genuinely interested in the action. 

"Helen, Stephanie and Barbara are having a spa week. Harper is attending meeting with the press on the behalf of Wayne Enterprises along with being the acting substitute for Robin. Tanya is talking Cassandra and Kara to New York to visit her family."

"What about the boys?" Damian demanded.

"Luke and Duke are filling Batman role along with Kenan taking over Superman's role in Smallville." Clark answered evenly as he glanced back into the mirror at Damian who pouted at the words but turned it into a glare once he realized he was being watched.

“Well why couldn’t we ride with Dick?” Tim asked.

“Because Dick already had a full car.”

“How? It’s just him and the speedster.” Damian said.

“Wally was watching over Bart this week so he had to take Bart along. Bart doesn’t go anywhere without Jamie so Jamie came too. Beside Dick is an grown adult who doesn’t complain every five seconds in the car so he got to pick who rides with me and he picked.”

The car went silent at Clark words. The only thing filling the air was the familiar sound of the car, soft country music and Bruce texting away on his phone.

“Are we there yet?” Conner voices.

“I have to pee!” Jason shouted.

“Can we get some McDonald’s?” Tim whispered.

“Why couldn’t we take the jet again.” Damian demanded.

“One more word and I will turn this car around!”

“Word.”

“Damian.” Bruce hissed as Clark hands broke the steering wheel.


End file.
